k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend Kitchen
is a character song, sung by Kuroh Yatogami (Cv. Daisuke Ono). __TOC__ Lyrics |-|English= Tell me, potatoes, your dreams of the coming days Smile, pork, for unchangeable future doesn’t exist The knife flies, the spices dances, I stand alone in the kitchen KITCHEN　IS　MY　SPACE　SO　NOBODY　CAN　INVADE Your smile frayed around the edges but then I knew, what it means to live That seasoned nonchalance is actually this lovely Without salt and pepper the world will fade, curry will die You’re here in this world and I wield the pot for the sake of Chinese cuisine Cry to me, onions, that you believe in the future Sing, carrot, for the sky is this blue Add in bouillon, and simmer thoroughly, I stand alone in the kitchen KITCHEN　IS　MY　SPACE　SO　NOBODY　CAN　PENETRATE The sakura on the other side withered and I brought along someone’s heart with me The beautiful grand feast stood there, I’m prouder than anyone I shaved bonito if properly Taken kelp cat laughing gas For everyone in this land Wield the sesame, I for Japanese Believe, amberjack, in the power of fists Cry out to me, eryngii, that you have soul After washing, sharpen the knife, I stand alone in the kitchen KITCHEN　IS　MY　SPACE　SO　I　WILL　NOT　SURRENDER Cry to me, onions, that you believe in the future Sing, carrot, for the sky is this blue Add in bouillon, and simmer thoroughly, I stand alone in the kitchen KITCHEN　IS　MY　SPACE　SO　NOBODY　CAN　PENETRATE |-|Rōmaji= Katatte kure　Jagaimo　Yumemita asu o Waratte kure　Buta niku　Kaerarenai mirai nado nai to Houchou wa mau　Supaisu wa odoru　Ore wa daidokoro ni tada hitori KITCHEN　IS　MY　SPACE　SO　NOBODY　CAN　INVADE Anata no egao ga hokorobu Ore wa ikiru imi o shitta Sarigenai aji tsuke ga Konna ni itooshii no da to Moshi shio to koshou ga nakattara Sekai wa iro ase kare- wa shinu Kono yo ni anata ga ite Nabe o furuu, ore wa chuuka no tame ni Naite kure　Tamanegi　Mirai shinjite Utatte kure　Ninjin　Konna ni mo sora wa aoi no da to Buiyon (Bouillon) o ire　Jikkuri nikomu　Ore wa daidokoro ni tada hitori KITCHEN　IS　MY　SPACE　SO　NOBODY　CAN　PENETRATE Kanata no sakura ga hokorobu Ore wa hito no kokoro motta Utsukushii moritsuke ga Dare yori hokorashii no da to Moshi katsuoboshi o kichin to kezuttara Neko ga waratte konbu torareru Kono chi ni minna ga ite Goma o furuu, ore wa washoku no tame ni Shinjite kure　Kanpachi　Kobushi ni chikara ga Sakende kure　Eringi　Omae ni wa tamashii ga aru no da to Arai mono o shi　Houchou o togu　Ore wa daidokoro ni tada hitori KITCHEN　IS　MY　SPACE　SO　I　WILL　NOT　SURRENDER Naite kure　Tamanegi　Mirai shinjite Utatte kure　Ninjin　Konna ni mo sora wa aoi no da to Buiyon o ire　Jikkuri nikomu　Ore wa daidokoro ni tada hitori KITCHEN　IS　MY　SPACE　SO　NOBODY　CAN　PENETRATE |-|Kanji= 語ってくれ　ジャガイモ　夢見た明日を 笑ってくれ　豚肉　変えられない未来などないと 包丁は舞う　スパイスは踊る　俺は台所にただ一人 KITCHEN IS MY SPACE SO NOBODY CAN INVADE あなたの笑顔が綻ぶ 俺は生きる意味を知った さりげない味付けが こんなに愛おしいのだと もし塩と胡椒がなかったら 世界は色あせカレーは死ぬ この世にあなたがいて 鍋を振るう、俺は中華のために 泣いてくれ　タマネギ　未来信じて 歌ってくれ　ニンジン　こんなにも空は青いのだと ブイヨンを入れ　じっくり煮込む　俺は台所にただ一人 KITCHEN　IS　MY　SPACE　SO　NOBODY　CAN　PENETRATE かなたの桜が綻ぶ 俺は人の心持った 美しい盛りつけが 誰より誇らしいのだと もしカツオ節をきちんと削ったら 猫ガ笑って昆布盗られる この地にみんながいて ごまを振るう、俺は和食のために 信じてくれ　カンパチ　拳に力が 叫んでくれ　エリンギ　おまえには魂があるのだと 洗い物をし　包丁を研ぐ　俺は台所にただ一人 KITCHEN　IS　MY　SPACE　SO　I　WILL　NOT　SURRENDER 泣いてくれ　タマネギ　未来信じて 歌ってくれ　ニンジン　こんなにも空は青いのだと ブイヨンを入れ　じっくり煮込む　俺は台所にただ一人 KITCHEN　IS　MY　SPACE　SO　NOBODY　CAN　PENETRATE Music Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song